


Through the Window

by Casstolemypen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Top Dean, Voyeur Gabriel (Supernatural), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstolemypen/pseuds/Casstolemypen
Summary: Gabriel is about to go to bed but whats that outside the window? His neighbors have left their blinds open. What a show they put on for Gabriel.





	Through the Window

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope you guys enjoy this. It was inspired by a scene in season 13 when Dean wakes up with a pink bra and a whip. Let me know what ya think in the comments! =)

Just like every other night that week, Gabriel walked the same worn path through his home. It was dark out and past his usual bedtime. He was exhausted and so ready to fall into a deep sleep before morning came too early. When he started his candy company he never would have imagined it blowing up the way it did. He was pleased with its progress but the day to day paperwork and phone calls drained him. He loved all things sweet, all he wanted out of life was to eat his weight in candy and to have some wild fun. He wore nothing but a pair of snug briefs hugging his narrow hips, they highlighted the curve of his package. Today, they were bright red with dancing bananas across them. 

Unlike most other nights, he did not have any company with him. Sure, he could have brought home some beautiful women but he just wasn’t feeling it. He didn’t want to risk putting up with a ditz whose best quality was her huge, and obviously fake tits. He was too worn out to fake interest in a girl like that. He could always have some solo fun if the mood struck him. That was just what he was contemplating as he moved from the front vestibule, to the kitchen, then the living room turning off all the lights. His hand rested on the light switch, having just turned it off. He was about to turn and walk away when some movement across the way caught his eye. He could see across his own small side yard into what he assumed was his neighbors bedroom. The shades were pulled down obstructing his view of the room but he could see part of a bed and dresser. 

Someone stood just inside the window, slightly to the right of it. Gabriel could only see the person from the waist down. Tight pink lace was pulled taut against lightly tanned skin, cheeks peeking out from the clearly too small panties. Gabriel admired the backside for a moment before his eyes wandered down farther drinking in the muscled thighs and toned calves. Gabriel slunk to his couch, so as not to draw any attention to himself. Sitting down, he could feel the fabric of his briefs strain against his already stiffening member. Gabriel’s eyes never left the mystery man. Black elastic straps spread down his thighs to meet with matching pink thigh high fishnets. 

The unknown man shifted his weight from one hip to the other. The small movement rippled through his body, down his right arm, to the black leather whip help loosely. The leather straps swayed together momentarily. Gabriel couldn’t see any higher on the mans’ body than his hips but he could tell he was talking to someone else in the room by the shift in his posture. 

 

Looking around, Gabe found the second person. He was on his knees bent over a footstool. It had a simple form, more functional than to looks. It was covered in a dark shiny material. It looked as if the second man’s wrists and knees were secured to its legs with rope. The kneeling man turned his head as far to the left as he could and said something in response to the dominant male. Gabriel’s eyes were torn away from the bound mans toned flesh by sudden movement. A black blur cut through the air connecting with the bound man’s backside. He threw his head back as best he could, presumably with a loud moan Gabriel wished he could hear. Gabe groaned low pressing his heel into his groin, as the first man gently ran his fingers over his bound partners back side. Gabriel couldn’t see the welts but he had seen enough porn to know that there would be welts left behind. The bound stranger squirmed against his restraints, waiting for the next hit they all knew was coming. Shifting his weigh again, the whip came down again a bit higher than the first strike. Gabe’s rock hard member jerked with each hit. He ached to know how that would feel on his own skin. His curiosity piqued even more when the Dom dropped the whip on the bed barely visible. It bounced slightly before stilling splayed out on the pale blue sheets and the man reached for another object on the bed. 

The man in charge must have been annoyed by something because he quickly left the room, only to return a few moments later. Those few moments were agonizing though, Gabriel was hoping that was not the end of the show and the bound man twisted to both sides, trying to see where his Dom had gone. He seemed just as confused as his unknown audience. When the absent mad returned he was carrying something large and flat. He moved in front of the footstool, ignoring his partner. When he placed the object down it dawned on Gabriel what he was doing. Gabriel was so interested in the mirror he paid no attention to the person who brought it in. He studied the subs’ face. He had crystal blue eyes, plush pale pink lips, sex mussed hair. Along his sharp jawline the stubble was clear against his skin. Gabriel longed to feel it against his own skin. Looking lower he noitdeced a thick dark blue collar. He couldn’t tell what it was made of but there was a metal ring just over the hollow of the man’s throat. 

Now from his stance behind the stool the Dom could now see his submissives facial expressions. Gabriel was delighted that he would also be able to see exactly what it looked like when the man would finally come undone in his binds. The whip was again lifted from the bed. A quick succession of hits painted the subs sculpted back, immaculate ass and muscular upper legs bright cherry red. The red only served to accentuate the lines and dips of his body. Gabriel’s eyes remained on the mirror, and his hand on his own cock. Each hit made the subs eyes fall shut, scrunched together just barely, and his mouth formed a perfect ‘o’. 

When his skin was sufficiently red, the whip was again discarded. Gabriel almost missed it as Dom picked up something else off the bed. It was small, concealed almost completely in his strong looking hands. The Dom turned it over in his hands pressed a spot near the bottom of the object and bent down. He held the object between the bound man’s legs. Whatever it was the bound man seemed to thoroughly enjoy it. He thrust his hips back as best the ropes would allow, mouth wide open. He looked so far gone in the pleasure his eyes were almost dull, as if he was in another world. His eyelashes would flutter occasionally, but it was as if no one was home. 

The Dom stopped touching his sub and moved away. Gabriel grumbled to himself along as Dom disappeared from view again. Gabe leaned forward in anticipation of what was next to come. He was not disappointed when Dom returned with another low stool which he placed directly in front of the sub. 

Gabriel’s first glimpse of the man caught him off guard. He was a beautiful and strong looking man. With plump pink lips, an intense stare zeroed in on his partner, and slim but not cut abdomen. Like his lover, his eyes were striking, a bright jade color. He sat, fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, lace panties pulled down just enough to free himself. He was clearly very near to losing control. It twitched and jerked in an uneven rhythm. He must have said something as the sub nodded hard before he was manhandled and force fed the man’s cock. His head bobbed quickly, swallowing every inch. Gabriel could see the saliva dripping down over his balls and the red blush that crept down the sub’s neck with lack of oxygen. Gabriel’s eye couldn’t make up their mind, between Dom lips and cock. His eyes were on Dom’s lips when he uttered one sharp word. The sub ceased all movement immediately. 

Dom stood and moved behind his partner, reaching between his legs again. He removed the hidden pear shaped toy nestled discreetly between the other man’s checks. Gabriel sat up just enough to push his briefs the rest of the way down his legs. They rested just above his knees as he reached for his hard on again. He sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch, making sure he was still able to watch. 

Two fingers were roughly shoved into the bound mans mouth. Once they were coated in the subs own saliva they were pushed inside him. The subs head had rolled to the side, eyes glazed over and unfocused. The digits moved slow and steady at first, bounds lips moved quickly in what Gabriel assumed was rushed begging for more. It quickly became too much for Dom as his speed picked up until he withdrew and three fingers replaced two. Gabriel’s own hand kept pace with the finger as they pounded against Sub’s ass. 

Gabriel wasn’t sure when but at some point he had begun to think of them as Dom and Sub or Bound, since he never met his neighbors. Dom must have asked bound if he wanted more because his head violently nodded yes. Dom spit in his hand and smeared it over himself before lining up with subs already abused hole. Fingers gripped the sub by the hips. Red marks bloomed in the tight grip. With one sharp thrust Dom was seated to the hilt. Bounds whole body jumped forward, a scream tore from hips hoarse throat. His knees dragged along the carpet roughly, skinning them open. 

Dom gripped his partners’ hips, holding him still as he began a frantic pace. Gabe watched the quick snap of his hips. He had a fleeting thought wondering what that lace must feel like for both men. The man never bothered to remove them in his haste to feel his man around him. Was it rough against the bound man’s ass as his partner took him roughly? How did it pull against the underside of his cook and against his asscheeks? Is it rough or just right? The thought nearly sent him over the edge. It didn’t seem to make any difference to the pair at the moment. Neither man made any indication at discomfort from the scant bit of fabric between them. Dom gripped his partner by the hip and shoulder. Gabriel could imagine the bruises that would be there the next morning. He must not have been able to get a good enough grip because he moved his hands to the tied up mans shoulders. Gabriel could imagine the sounds the pair made; flesh colliding, their grunts and moans, and even how the furniture would sound under their passion. He was fascinated by the arch of Dom’s back, how his muscles stretched and bunched with every thrust. Gabriel stroked himself faster, rushing toward his own release. 

Sweat dripped down his face, painting his hair across his forehead. The subs hair, which was already sex strewn before they began was now even more mussed and matted with his own perspiration. Gabriel could see the rivulets running down the Dom’s back.

 

Two fingers curled inside the collar as the top lost his rhythm and got rougher. In the mirror. Gabriel watched as Sub came, untouched, with what looked like a painful scream. While not untouched, Gabriel came with a low moan at the same moment as his submissive neighbor. Gabriel was fixated on the man’s face as it became more twisted in ecstasy. His eyebrows were drawn together, eyes crushed shut, tongue peeking out between his teeth. With one final thrust and a shout, the Dom spilled his own release, collapsing across his partners back. Both men panted heavily as they returned to themselves. 

Several moments passed, the only movement having been the slow back and forth of the doms thumb against his partners arm. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of his partners head before dragging himself up. As his soft member slipped free so did his seed, pooling on the floor and mixing with his partners. 

The Dom busied himself with clean up and releasing his partner. First he retrieved a warm damp cloth to clean the sticky mess from his sated lover. He diligently ran the warm cloth between his cheeks, and down his legs. Once satisfied, he leaned forward and untied each ankle, rubbing the irritated skin beneath the bindings. He then moved around to face his partner, whose eyes had fluttered shut, and released his wrists. Each one was lifted in turn and gentle kisses placed along the reddened flesh. His lover’s bright blue eyes opened then. The pair shared a slow kiss, too tired for much else. They spoke for a moment before the Dom smirked, and helped his partner to sit up. The blue eyed man sat content as his partner dug his fingers in to his spine and down his back. Gabriel was stuck by the tender love shown between the pair after such a rough exhibition. 

Once satisfied he had worked out all his partners kinked muscles the taller man helped his lover to stand on shaky unsteady legs. With his arms looped around his waist, they each looked out the window, directly at Gabriel who still held his half hard member in his hand. The pair waved at him and panic struck the man. They knew! He went soft immediately. How could they know he was watching?!


End file.
